The invention relates to an actuator arrangement comorising an actuator which acts upon an adjusting member or controlled device by means of a ram.
Such actuator arrangements serve, for example, to operate electrical or mechanical valves. During the working process, the ram position once adjusted may change due to, for example, ageing of material. In order that the ram can fulfil its function accurately, it is necessary to correct or to readjust its position with respect to the adjusting member or controlled device in due course.